


What a Squid Demon Wants (A Squid Demon Gets)

by AnimeFanime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Caves, Demonic Possession, Demons, Drugged Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Just give the squid demon what it wants and no one gets hurt, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessed Katsuki Yuuri, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Squid Demon - Freeform, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/pseuds/AnimeFanime
Summary: Victor had marveled at the drawings on the walls, clearly ancient and somewhat faded, but still beautiful. Words filled some sections of stone, in an old, lost language that Yuuri explained wasn’t spoken anymore in Japan.“Yeah, I used to come here all the time growing up,” Yuuri murmured thoughtfully as he ran his fingers along a detailed picture of a large squid-like creature that dominated the other drawings around it in size. “But I haven’t been back since I was a teenager…”





	What a Squid Demon Wants (A Squid Demon Gets)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Yuuri is possessed by a tentacle/squid demon. Victor isn't sure whether to be turned on or terrified. Maybe a little of both.
> 
> *note: a big thank you to itakethewords for the title idea

Victor’s in the middle of the best night of sleep he’s had since he came to Hasetsu to coach Yuuri. He was dead tired after an early practice where they worked relentlessly on jumps and then took a long walk down by the ocean. He hadn’t had the heart to say no when Yuuri had been so excited to show him the cave hidden behind the large boulders at the base of a rocky cliff area and only accessible at low tide. It was just a little further down the beach, so why not?

Victor had marveled at the drawings on the walls, clearly ancient and somewhat faded, but still beautiful. Words filled some sections of stone, in an old, lost language that Yuuri explained wasn’t spoken anymore in Japan.  

“Yeah, I used to come here all the time growing up,” Yuuri murmured thoughtfully as he ran his fingers along a detailed picture of a large squid-like creature that dominated the other drawings around it in size. “But I haven’t been back since I was a teenager…” 

Victor’s brow furrowed in confusion as he was drawn to an image on a nearby wall. He beamed the flashlight from his phone at it, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. It appeared to be a picture of a man with many arms. 

 _It’s kind of like a Buddha, but with more limbs…and they don’t have hands or feet at the end._ _Huh…_ Victor tapped his lips thoughtfully with one finger. _Yuuri must have seen this before._

“Yuuri? What is this?” Victor asked, but received no answer at first. He turned to beckon the younger skater over and saw that Yuuri was still looking at the squid drawing across the cave and mumbling quietly to himself. 

“Yuuuuuri?!” Victor called out louder this time. The raven-haired male turned slowly toward him with a glossed over gaze, his pupils looked huge in the dim light. Making his eyes appear nearly solid black in color.

“Umm, Yuuri? Are you okay?” The other man lowered his gaze and when he raised it to look at Victor once more, his cinnamon-hued irises had returned to normal as he gave Victor a weary smile.

“I must be tired, sorry,” He murmured.

“Let’s head back for dinner. We’ll go to bed early tonight and start fresh in the morning, alright?” Victor replied with a reassuring smile as he headed for the cave entrance.

“Yeah…sounds good.”

They both headed to their separate rooms to crash after their meal. Victor threw off his clothes and practically fell onto the bed in nothing but his black briefs, too exhausted to even bother with getting pajama pants on as he slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

The skater’s dreams were blessedly blank as he slumbered and it was only a chill in the air that finally dragged him to the surface of wakefulness once more.

“Huh?” Victor frowned and reached out blindly for the blankets to pull them over him again. He groaned in annoyance when they were nowhere to be found. 

 _I probably kicked them to the end of the bed in my sleep._ He thought as he sat up with a huff and rubbed his eyes. To his surprise, Yuuri stood at the end of the bed, wearing only his pajama bottoms and staring at Victor intently, hair fallen across his face.

“Y-Yuuri? Are you okay? Did something happen?” Victor mumbled sleepily. Yuuri silently shook his head and Victor’s eyes snapped open, wide awake now as the other man prowled forward on to his bed, running his hands up his coach’s legs as he advanced. 

 _Is he sleepwalking?_ Victor wondered, gasping softly as Yuuri lowered his face to the older man’s stomach and began tracing his muscles with his tongue. _Holy crap, if he is, I can’t take advantage of him like this-_

“I already know what you’re thinking, Victor…” Yuuri’s voice was dark and sensual as he glanced up to gaze at him with pitch black eyes and ran a hand through his hair, brushing it away from his face. 

“But this body wants you…and I need you,” Yuuri ran his hands down his body with a naughty smirk on his usually innocent face. Victor was thrown completely off guard as he let out a surprised gasp, giving the younger man an opening to strike. 

Victor’s felt a long slender object abruptly shoved into his mouth and a feeling of euphoria rushed through him as a salty-sweet substance spilled out onto his tongue. Whatever he was being fed…fuck, the high was better than anything Chris had ever managed to get for them during that one week in Amsterdam several years ago in the off-season. 

He felt his cock harden at a rapid pace even as the rest of his body became pliant and limp. He moaned and drooled around the appendage that filled his mouth, stretching his lips wide as it pressed in deeper. Victor was so blissed out that he didn’t even notice as his briefs were slipped off by another set of tentacles. The skater blinked hard as he took in the sight of Yuuri where he was now straddling him, long tentacled limbs splayed out and writhing all around him. They reached down to pet and touch Victor, teasingly caressing all over his body.

“Just give me what I want and I’ll leave you both alone,” Yuuri hissed out with a grind of his hips against Victor’s body. The tentacle slid from Victor’s mouth, leaving him breathless and wanting. His eyes widened as he felt a thick, slick tentacle begin to prod between his legs, pressing insistently at his entrance.

“Yuuri’s wanted you for so long, but he’s so shy. I’m helping him by doing this for him, really,” He replied with a sexy wink that made Victor’s jaw drop.  Victor wasn’t sure whether to be terrified or turned on…

_Both, definitely both._

“I still remember when he was younger and would visit me. He was such a lonely boy, not very good at making friends,” The creature licked its lips with a sinful smile on his face as he eyed the sculpted form before him. 

“You were all that he could think of, nearly all the time. His admiration of you filled his mind…Victor Nikiforov. I’ve waited a long time for Yuuri to return, so I could properly utilize his body to gain what I need.

“What is it you, uh…need?” Victor groaned as the tentacle pushed inside him, the wet length of it sliding in deeper, growing thicker with each inch. Whatever was coating them to create the slick must’ve had an aphrodisiac effect on its prey, because Victor was on cloud fucking nine at the moment and seemingly fine with the idea of being violated by a goddamn tentacle.

“Isn’t it obvious? I want your pleasure, I want your seed…Yuuri wants it too…” He murmured slyly, a calculating look in his pitch-hued eyes.

“I will not have sex with Yuuri like…like _this_! The first time I make love to him should be special…and consensual!” Victor scowled at the creature, trying to fight the heady effect of the fluids being thrust deeper into his body as the thick tentacle drove in and out of his ass. Yuuri frowned as he considered the man’s words and swiftly wrapped additional limbs around Victor’s arms and legs to hold him down as he slid off his lap to sit between his thighs instead, spreading them wider.

“Fine…” Yuuri pouted softly, almost looking like himself again for a moment, giving Victor hope that this was over, that the creature possessing him had seen reason. The raven-haired male’s eyes were still black as night as he narrowed them at Victor and wrapped another tentacle around the older man’s rigid length. “But I’ll have your seed, one way or another!”

“What do you- Ah!” Victor’s back bowed as the tentacle around his cock began to squeeze and stroke him expertly. Pleasure coursed through his body as the one filling his ass thrust in earnest, purposefully brushing against his prostate to elicit a breathy cry from him. Victor felt like the creature was surrounding him, touching him everywhere. It was too much and amazing and-

“Ahhh…hngh…” Victor groaned as he came hard, clenching around the tentacle buried deep in his throbbing channel. His release spilled out onto the one wrapped around his length as it squeezed every drop of cum out of him. It was only then that he felt all of the appendages release him, sliding away from his body as he went limp on the bed. His eyes slid closed and the last thing he heard before he drifted into unconsciousness was a soft laugh of amusement.

…

“Victor?” A voice whispered as a hand gently shook his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Gah!” Victor sat straight up, a shooting pain in his rear causing him to wince in discomfort. He gazed wide-eyed at Yuuri where he stood next to his bed, an expression of concern on his face. The only color visible in the other man’s irises was the rich, cinnamon-hue that he knew and loved so much. He sighed in relief and relaxed, slumping back against the mattress. 

 _What the fuck happened last night…that was real, right?_ _My ass certainly thinks it was…_ Victor groaned as he shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable.

“Uh, seriously though…are you okay?” Yuuri asked worriedly, sitting down on the edge of the mattress, and reaching out to place the back of his hand against Victor’s forehead to check his temperature. Victor looked up at him once more and took Yuuri’s hand to squeeze it reassuringly while subtly looking the other man over for anything out of the ordinary.

 _He looks completely normal…hmm…_ Victor forced himself to smile normally. _But I need to see his back too._

“I think I’m just a little sore…must be from all the jump practice we did,” Yuuri nodded in agreement and laughed.

“I know, right? I’m feeling it a bit as well,” He admitted with a shy smile that had Victor’s heart beating faster. “How about I get you some breakfast and we can decide what to do about training today?”

“Perfect!” Victor responded in gratitude.

“I’ll be right back!” Yuuri hopped up and headed for the door, allowing Victor a good look at the other man’s back. Victor let out a breath he hadn’t even known he was holding when he saw it looked normal.

 _Thank god._ He watched as Yuuri’s cheeks went red when he caught sight of Victor’s discarded underwear on the floor. _He’s so cute!_ _Everything is going to be fine, I’m sure of it!_ _That thing must have left after it got what it wanted._

“I’ll just, um…give you a bit of privacy. To get dressed…” Yuuri mumbled shyly, as he exited the room and turned to close the doors. A wicked smile suddenly spread across the otherwise angelic visage. 

“…Or not?” Yuuri winked naughtily, eyes black as pitch for a split second before the doors slid shut.

 _Shit…_  

**Author's Note:**

> Whew!!! Now that was a fun one, eh? lol  
> As always, I'd love to hear your comments ;)
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr!  
> [animefanimefic](https://animefanimefic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
